In resource-intensive computing applications, a need for additional computing resources (e.g., processing capacity, networking capacity, storage capacity, etc.) may arise. Traditionally, when additional computing resources are required, computer hardware is purchased to satisfy the resource requirement. For example, a server system may be purchased to increase processing capacity, a network connection may be purchased to increase networking capacity, and/or a hard disk may be purchased to increase storage capacity.
Purchasing computer hardware to satisfy a resource requirement generally requires that the purchaser allocate physical space for the computer hardware. Further, purchasing computer hardware to satisfy a resource requirement may involve purchasing computer hardware that is not required. For example, a server system purchased to increase processing capacity typically includes a hard disk, random access memory (RAM), etc., which may not be required by the purchaser.
Modern trends in computer networking have resulted in the possibility of distributed resource pools, i.e., resource pools in which computing resources are distributed across computer systems in multiple locations (e.g., multiple offices, buildings, neighborhoods, cities, states, countries, etc.). Accordingly, it may be possible to obtain access to additional computing resources without purchasing computer hardware.